


环城新乐趣

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [8]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, SuperBat, 亨本, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 车震一发完
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 亨超花式搞本蝙 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834804
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	环城新乐趣

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾有一个小小的crosscover

克拉克的头因不合时宜的激烈动作撞上车顶的时候，被他扣在身下的人和他同时发出了一记笑声，唯一不同的是，克拉克纯粹出于十足的无奈，而布鲁斯则是出于再明确不过的挑衅。被迫跪在地毯上的人靠撑在沙发上的手臂勉强抬了抬、又立刻被覆在身后的躯体压制了下来。

“采访结束了。”就算是内部宽敞的豪华礼宾，两个身量相当的男人以这般暧昧的姿势纠缠在一起仍旧让布鲁斯的力量无处发挥，他看着车窗外正离他们越来越近的嘈杂，不屈服地将头抵在靠背上低吼道：

“我希望你在我到达剧院前下车，肯特记者。”

“还想着要下去看歌剧？”克拉克强横地将手臂撑开在布鲁斯肩膀两侧，完全覆压在恋人背后的胜利姿态也没法让他忘了十多分钟前那一连串的狼狈，他将胯往前顶顶、明确无误地让仍被束缚在布料之下、即使已经射过一次却仍处于半勃的性器顶上了布鲁斯的臀：

“在这种情况下？”

布鲁斯还未回答，驾驶座上怎么想都忍耐已久的司机倒是终于忍不住打断了他们。即使有隔板挡着，克拉克还是能瞥见那位布鲁斯临时雇来的司机恪守着最后的职业道德没往后方扭头：

“呃，先生，我们就快到……”

这绝对是个好意的提醒，只是在布鲁斯又一次吭着气反抗失败并意识到以这样的境况踏出去绝对是个灾难之后，他又咬着牙将脸撇向了车头： 

“继……继续开，”顶在他股缝间明晃晃的威胁让他连开口都变得吃力，“绕着哥谭城区开，直到我说可以停车为止。”

已经放低到最慢行驶速度的豪车又不得不在滑进剧院前的指定停车位时再次加速，那些等待着布鲁斯•韦恩大驾光临的记者和名流们在错愕之中看着豪车又朝前驶开。车外小范围的喧嚣没在他们的耳际环绕满十秒又立刻重归平静，如今在克拉克的视觉听觉里，唯一仍在躁动不安的只剩布鲁斯忿忿的“我今天的缺席都是你的错”。

“你确定？”

好在这会儿，克拉克终于没有忍让的理由了。

认真追究的话，克拉克觉得事情发展到这步绝不是自己的责任。从一开始，他就不该把布鲁斯喊他来车里进行采访误认为是布鲁斯特地为他们两个人腾出的约会时间——尽管想尽办法把他又重新安排进报社并让他在哥谭安家落户的人是布鲁斯，可只要身处还有其他人的场合，刚成为哥谭自由报实习记者的克拉克•肯特和韦恩集团的总裁有着共同默认过的相处方式——在明面上，他们自然是互不相识、瞥见了对方也只会漠然离开的关系。

“从这儿开到剧院刚好十二分钟，”克拉克猫着腰钻进车里时、布鲁斯恰好解开了一颗西装扣子，他示意克拉克坐上车尾那排沙发，又把伸直的手臂搭在右侧的长沙发背上，整个人堪堪靠躺在那儿分外悠闲的模样，“我建议你不要浪费时间。”

布鲁斯手中端起的酒杯正因他优雅的手部动作轻微地晃动，而他说话的口气在这样独处的情况下听来依旧十分公式化，克拉克于是也就配合地摆出了低眉顺眼的样貌坐了下来。联想到车里仍有司机的存在，克拉克便打消了“这是个约会”的念想专注起了工作，他从左侧口袋里拿出录音笔，可还没来得及打开，布鲁斯合着眼眉淡笑看着他脸孔的样子又让他走了神。和往常出席一些酒宴时的着装不同，布鲁斯今天的三件套样式要低调得多，敞开的西装并没减低纯白衬衫和收腰马甲的端庄程度，素色的领带和口袋巾恰到好处地勾勒出了布鲁斯藏在懒洋之下的冷清，至于鬓角的银丝、克拉克每回只要瞥到，都会忍不住赞叹那不过是将布鲁斯的成熟衬得更有风情了。仗着车内空间的隐秘性，克拉克不顾忌地看了他小半分钟才让思绪回归正事。

“那……采访开始了，韦恩先生，”克拉克稍稍弓起了背，整个人朝前坐以便将录音笔举到懒洋洋的韦恩总裁胸前，“我这边第一个问题是关于韦恩集团最新一季——”

这问题还没能说个完整，克拉克作为实习记者的第一次一对一名人采访就遭遇了意想不到的阻碍，布鲁斯忽然斜着转了个向，而靠近克拉克的那条、不知何时偷偷蹬掉了皮鞋的长腿就这么不打招呼直接搭到了他的大腿之上。

“——韦恩先生！”

克拉克着实吃了一惊，他慌张地收回手往后挪，录音笔从他松开的手中掉了出去，没想到还噙着浅笑的布鲁斯这下直接把还屈着的腿完完全全伸直了。当裹在纯黑色正装袜中的脚掌目的明确地抵上了克拉克的裆部，克拉克不得不再次认清刻意把他喊来车里采访的布鲁斯根本安分不了的现实。在戏弄他这件事上，他这位更为年长的恋人总有层出不穷的新鲜点子，就好像看自己在压抑之下变得难堪是他闲暇时的乐趣之一。自交往以来，克拉克愈发清楚地认识到年龄并不能成为他的优势，大多数的约会时间里，似乎往往都是他在容忍布鲁斯奇思妙想般的任性点子。

“韦恩先生，”——自然，享受布鲁斯的挑逗也同样是他的乐趣，但现在的克拉克叹了一口气，还是捏住布鲁斯的裤脚决绝把那条腿拎开了，“如果你并不想接受采访的话，我们可以改天……”

他既不在乎自己故作严肃的神情引来了布鲁斯的嗤笑，也不怎么在乎万一自己真的被引诱至失控害布鲁斯赴不了约错过歌剧，可要是——克拉克这么想着，又瞄了眼隔板后的司机——可要是因为他而导致布鲁斯传出了什么负面的情色绯闻，他倒真的会忍不住把责任归咎到自己不够克制的头上。

“不用改天。”布鲁斯倒没有立刻故技重施，他还是好整以暇地靠躺在侧边沙发上，只是被拨开的脚不知何时又顺着克拉克的鞋面滑进了克拉克裤腿下的空隙之中，裤腿因外力又被往上撩开，布鲁斯的足尖微微地屈着、而后在克拉克小腿前的一片皮肤之上缓慢地上下蹭动，“我就想现在接受你的采访。”

他舔舔下唇，姿态仍维持在优雅的疏离之上——要是忽略他的腿正在做什么的话。

“韦恩先生，韦恩……先生……”克拉克忽视掉了心尖泛起的痒，可他的连声劝阻却只换来了布鲁斯的得寸进尺，克拉克隔着镜片责备似的瞪了布鲁斯一眼、最终俯身扣住了布鲁斯的脚踝：

“布鲁斯！”他控制着自己力道的同时压低嗓音，紧皱起的脸让他连制止都显得万分无奈，“……别闹了，这里还有别人。”

他边说着这话边拢着眉头朝豪车的头部望了一眼，只是看到布鲁斯在无所谓的神情之中翘高的唇角，他就该明白这种行为对向来不介意与上流社会一众名媛传出绯闻的韦恩总裁来说根本不值一提。

但那些名媛或明星得到过的都只是逢场作戏，那些布鲁斯给予的敷衍亲密远不及这会儿布鲁斯剥掉所有伪装真实地同他耍起的甜蜜心计。克拉克的思绪有点飘飘然的得意，可没持续上几秒就又被布鲁斯的声音拉了回来：

“我请的司机可比贵社派来的记者有专业素养得多。”布鲁斯慢慢把脚抽回来，又不急不恼地拿过酒杯抿了口酒，“至少他尊重自己的职业、清楚什么场合该做什么。”

“我很清楚我现在该做的事是完成采访。”克拉克拍了拍裤脚后笔挺地坐正了，“但如果韦恩先生继续这么不配合——”

“我怎么不配合了？”

这有理有据的指摘仿若大大冒犯了布鲁斯，原先理直气壮到一派安然的布鲁斯腾地放下酒杯朝克拉克倾了过去，他的背放得比克拉克的视线要低，也因此，在这样近距离间上仰着望向克拉克的眼神也就被烘托得格外无辜：

“我都想尽办法让你舒舒服服地工作了……”布鲁斯歪过头，轻轻柔柔地冲克拉克眨了眨眼睛，那眼中的棕褐色琥珀则因沿路照映进来的光忽明忽暗起来，流转的一闪一烁间，全是叫克拉克不懂反驳的生动，“这样还不好？”

就这么一个动摇的恍神，克拉克的皮带就这么被布鲁斯无声无息地解开了。 

“布……韦恩先生……”

等克拉克意识到大事不妙再低头的时候已经来不及了，他眼睁睁看着纤长手指又顺着往下一拉，早就起了反应的鼓胀一包随之释放了出来。这种恶作剧般的引诱戏码对布鲁斯来说就像是手到擒来般轻易，他坐回去，看着克拉克因手忙脚乱地想要站起整理裤头而磕到车顶的模样，笑容又重新狡黠起来：

“再说一次，你的第一个问题是什么来着？”

克拉克一手扯着裤头、一手又匆忙去摸车顶生怕自己弄坏了昂贵的豪车，可眼见布鲁斯一条腿又在悠悠然的坐姿之中跨了上来，摆明了今天就是想和他过不去的架势，克拉克面对布鲁斯本就发不出来的脾气也彻底出走了。

“……关于韦恩集团新一季的财报显示的……显示的利润不及预估的情况，韦恩总裁有什么想法？”

他架好眼镜，右手探过去寻找早被丢到一旁的录音笔，至于又重新抵到他裆部的脚掌正有意无意地踩压着他内裤下的性器这档事，他也准备咬咬牙忍下了。反正布鲁斯显露无遗的好心情和只对他恣意妄为的特殊对待，足以成为说服他的理由。

“想法啊……”

布鲁斯慢悠悠开了个头便不再出声了，那脚刚开始只是抵在那儿重复性地揉蹭，在布鲁斯清楚看到克拉克略微艰难地滚动起喉结之后，这恶意的动作就开了窍般地找到了章法。脚趾起先只是屈了起来好更准确地刺激被束缚在内裤下的阴茎，等发现克拉克跟着这动作涨红了脸，布鲁斯便如同得了奖赏，他让足尖沿着那根委委屈屈的粗长来回地刮擦。从前克拉克只知道布鲁斯的口活尚算不错，他又怎么会想到就算两个人都衣衫完整，布鲁斯也能揣着一本正经的表情让他跌进欲望的泥潭中。

性器被如此直接地触探，任他有再高的耐力，也没法忍下被全面激起的生理反应。而就算他这么隐忍了，用足尖和他潦草性交的布鲁斯却还是衣衫完整地坐在他对面，干净清爽的气息处处表露着事不关己的清白。

没褪下的西装裤导致克拉克没法将腿再张开些，按揉着阴茎的脚又不知轻重的地在那上面一下下地挠，股间强烈的快感登时让克拉克捏紧在手中的录音笔应声碎裂。这微不足道的牺牲品又惹来了布鲁斯的轻笑，他斜睨过那个攥紧的拳头，脚上的动作也跟着停顿：

“这个问题没什么意思。”他勾出一抹调皮笑容，脚下又仗着不会伤到对方措不及防地重踩下去，“下一个问题是什么？”

“——布鲁斯！”克拉克在逐步升级的煎熬中憋红了脸，“别太……过火……”

“过火？”不用挪开脚去看，布鲁斯也能感受到平时总蹂躏得他直不起腰的那根巨物正在包紧的内裤里经受着怎样的折磨，它这会儿的胀硬程度预示着克拉克只差一个让它投降的宣泄口，不过比起性器的真实反应，克拉克明明脖颈上涨出了骇人青筋却仍不作声的样子才更让布鲁斯玩心大发：

“那要看我们各自对过火的定义是什么了。”

在这种撩拨之中保持理智本就无比困难，克拉克还没分析出布鲁斯这句话的意思，布鲁斯就抓住时机离开沙发在他两腿间跪了下来。中年人的鼻头顽皮地在肿胀的小山丘上点了点，克拉克想推开那脑袋的手又因为怕弄乱布鲁斯打理好的发型而作罢。偏偏这心思灵活到像野猫一样的男人压根不领自己的情，布鲁斯就这么虔诚地在他身前跪着，双唇含情地已经能隐约闻到腥膻气味的阴茎上印了个吻。

克拉克不受控制地抖了抖，只差骂了出来。他其实真想让布鲁斯知道，想要对付自己，哪需费尽心力去制造什么氪石矛。

——他本身的存在就是最好的武器。

布鲁斯却不管克拉克活泛的心思，他只管在那话儿上面又嘬又咬，感受克拉克一次比一次难以掩藏的发抖。当舌头隔着内裤轻舔上阴茎的那刻，克拉克不争气地绷直身体射了出来。裆部瞬间变得一片邋遢，但布鲁斯只是抬手揉了揉被精液洇成深色的一大片，熟练地抽出了装饰在胸前的口袋巾：

“擦擦吧。”他用方巾点了点自己的唇，接着丢到了克拉克粗壮的大腿根上，他还是在克拉克的眼皮底下乖巧地跪着，可紧跟着道出的逐客令，又冷漠地仿佛他不是造成这局面的罪魁祸首：

“建议你在下车前擦干净，否则就这么下车可是很难看的。”

克拉克垂下头颅，颓丧地看着那对含笑的眼睛、发誓自己不可以再这么忍让布鲁斯的为所欲为了。

就这么被一只脚刺激到射在内裤里有多尴尬克拉克许是没法让布鲁斯也体会一遭，不过三两下剥光彼此下身的迅速也算是能让布鲁斯体验一下十几分钟前自己面临的惊惶。车内的空调被调得很低，冷气袭上布鲁斯光裸双腿的同时、克拉克的手掌也不知轻重地拍打上他的臀部，布鲁斯屈辱地吃了亏，嘴上却还是不忘装模作样威吓：

“你最好适可而止，”被这么牢牢压着，布鲁斯也只能以低沉嗓音作为震慑，“车里还有别人。”

“现在才想起司机的存在是不是太晚了？”原先羞耻心比布鲁斯足上几倍的人这会儿被逼得完全抛开了道德感的绑缚，现在，是不是会惹出什么爆炸新闻已经和他无关了，“你这样可不太尊重这位兢兢业业的‘别人’。”

“克拉克•肯特！”布鲁斯扭动着臀，可阴茎就在他臀缝里顶着，挣扎也就变得等同于迎合，“我要向你们的报社投诉——”

“投诉我？投诉什么？投诉我在你的车里操了你？”克拉克改用单手扣住布鲁斯的后颈，腾出的手朝前绕去，他用一根手指按布鲁斯的薄唇上，胯也威胁性地又往前挺挺，“你知道该怎么做。”

阴茎被紧实臀肉夹着，柱头恰好随着这动作抵上了亟待开发的柔嫩入口，而这身体的主人正无计可施地跪趴在他身体底下、乖乖地把自己的手指含进了嘴里，这所有加起来，克拉克被羞辱到所剩无几的尊严才终于捡回了那么点儿。他有理由相信布鲁斯一早就等着自己来这一出好逃避无趣的商业邀约，但就算不是也没太多所谓……

克拉克不打算浪费这一次来之不易的燃情约会。

不知是因为吃力还是故意，布鲁斯有一下没一下地舔着克拉克的手指，克拉克也不急，他等了两分钟才将被津液润湿的手指抽出来。他仍用单手桎梏着布鲁斯，整个人则往后挪开了点，手指顺应着这空当直接挤入股缝从那个紧窄小口钻了进去。即使有了心理准备，这扩张对布鲁斯来说也还是太过粗鲁，指尖才刚没入，布鲁斯细碎的哼唧里便夹杂进了几声清晰可辨的辱骂。

“别装得有多委屈，布鲁斯，”克拉克才不理会布鲁斯又剧烈起来的挣扎，他轻轻松松地逼迫布鲁斯保持在这个动弹不得的位置，手指只顾在不伤及布鲁斯的情况下尽可能往里探，“这只不过是你的应付的代价而已。”

布鲁斯又不忿地咒骂起来，又热又紧的肉道与此同时却诚实地又吃进了整根指节。克拉克弯曲的手指没什么耐心地抠刮了几下又立时将第二根加入了进去，没了润滑剂，他也只能让布鲁斯吃上些苦头：

“你是不是从我上车开始就在幻想我对你这么做了？嗯？”克拉克用大腿强行分开布鲁斯的双腿，扣着布鲁斯后颈的手又往下压了压，“你看你把我的手指吸得那么紧……”

车子就在这当下猝不及防地刹了车，毫无防备的两人身体跟着冲力往前边倾过去一些，手指不受控制地滑出，穴口在这一进一出间竟似哀求般翕张起来。克拉克原以为司机会对他的雇主说一声抱歉，但他等了一会儿，除了几声按鸣的喇叭声之外，车头还是相当识时务地保持住了沉默。

“再让我猜猜，”克拉克了然地调整着手指插入的位置、而后在熟悉的位置上揉按起了那块总能让布鲁斯卸下所有沉稳的凸起，“你是不是早就叮嘱过司机，不管后面发生什么他都不要出声？”

布鲁斯想抗争，却骂不出来了，前列腺被这么直接刮擦总能让他欲罢不能到颜面尽失。性器顺着克拉克的恶劣举动淌出前夜，布鲁斯起先还战栗着憋住一口气，等克拉克再多按上几下，他的意志跟身体一起变得软趴趴、直到最后全变作了含糊的呜咽。

“你是不是早就想让我剥光你的衣服把你按在地上，用手指一根根地把你矜持的小穴操开，操到你双腿大张、屁股缝里流满饥渴的淫水？”克拉克忍着难耐的淫欲，兴致昂然地说着平时不敢太越界的下流话，“是这样吗？”

“是的……”

布鲁斯不得不放松了原本僵直的腰身，他跟从欲望服了软后定了定神，车玻璃的倒影中，他看见自己已经迫不及待地迷蒙起了双眼。再熟悉不过的街景在眼前飞速略过，这种随时会被窥视的危险感觉竟让他没出息地因克拉克赤裸的情话烧红了耳根。

“但不是……”他喘起气，做着迟来的解释，“不是在车里……”

他原想着在歌剧表演的途中从走廊偷偷绕出去，然后他会在某个随时会被人发现的幽暗角落和早就被交代过等候在那儿的克拉克大干一场，他会被他的氪星恋人按在墙角撅着屁股一次次吃进那根紫红的粗长，羞耻感会让他们的性交又快又猛，最后他夹着氪星人射进来的精液若无其事地回到自己的座位——他设想过这淫糜的一切，又因自己的玩心大发导致计划有了意想不到的发展。

“是吗？”克拉克把手指尖上的黏液擦在布鲁斯的臀部，那儿有个归功于他的淡红色掌印，“我还以为这辆车原本就是为你和我准备的呢。”

好在那个高壮不多话的司机不是哥谭人、看起来不像是爱嚼舌根的样子，车子到现在都开得很稳，他也没说些不该说的话，也许……也许回头多付他一些佣金以作额外赔偿不知可不可行……克拉克肉柱破开穴肉慢慢插进来的时候，跌进从背脊攀沿到脑袋的酥麻感中的布鲁斯竟只想起了这些无关的事。只是他专注也好，不专注也好、都没法阻止那根入侵物一寸寸操开了肉壁。情欲在他们身体交合的那一小片肌理上迅速蔓延，热烫得布鲁斯不自觉拱起了背，温柔占据他内里的巨根蹭过让他发抖的腺体，又往更深入的隐秘处进攻。布鲁斯被这细致而漫长的开端搞得昏昏沉沉，朦胧视线中，他隐约认出车子已经从上城区开到了下城区，再绕个圈，他们就会开回他接克拉克的地方……

然后克拉克用力向前一挺，布鲁斯便什么也认不出了。

“前面那么硬，后面又那么紧，”克拉克才不懂安静下来的布鲁斯揣着些什么心思，他让肉棒埋在蜜穴里以完全撑开穴口，手又余裕十足地探到下方去撸了撸布鲁斯可怜的勃起，“你说我要是现在把车窗放下来，会不会有人看到你后面被我插着、前面又由我掌控着的浪荡样子？”

克拉克坏心眼地歪头去看车窗中的倒影，布鲁斯勉强伸出一只手在车玻璃上胡乱地抓，但他又不知道到底是在挡自己不堪的淫乱模样还是阻止克拉克真的那么做。

“克拉克……别……”克拉克听着布鲁斯从喉咙口挤出来的粘腻求饶，以为这高高在上的总裁总算肯低头，未曾想还没来得及用手帮他解脱一下，布鲁斯又啐了一声补充道：

“别得意……”

克拉克不再留情了。他把深埋的阴茎抽回一半，又即刻掐住布鲁斯的腰侧往内里用力地顶了一记。布鲁斯连哽咽的呼吸都被这粗暴灼得滚烫，可他被牢牢桎梏着，做不出什么有效反抗，粗硬的肉棒于是在他娇嫩的肉道里更顺畅地抽插起来。哥谭主城区沿路经过的那些街灯和广告牌都成了转瞬即逝的华彩背景，而这座城市的守护者就在他的身下被他操干到欲哭无泪，他在征服，他也正拥有，这认知在克拉克的脑袋里扎了根，让他亢奋到差点忘乎所以，他就这么按着布鲁斯顶弄了好一阵，直到布鲁斯哑着嗓子抽噎了好几声才找回点理性。

“弄疼你了吗？”克拉克把阴茎撤出来，箍着后颈的手也拿开了，他俯身去细细密密地吻布鲁斯铂金后方被自己掐红的皮肤做着安慰。布鲁斯早就被操到晕晕乎乎的、就差直接被顶到自己先射了出来，但克拉克听来怜惜的嗓音刚传进他耳朵里，就刺激得他又想在无用的男性尊严上重夺上风。

“别觉得自己……”布鲁斯艰难地吐了几个字，这才发现自己不仅膝盖疼屁股疼，就连嗓子都好像因这个呼吸不顺的跪趴动作烧了起来，他咽了咽口水，勉强摆出些不服输的气势：“……很有能耐。”

克拉克觉得自己有必要让布鲁斯完完整整领教自己到底有多大的能耐。他抱着布鲁斯将他翻了个身后利落地将他正面压进了侧排沙发里。后脚跟在幅度过大的动作之下踢到了另一面的冰箱和酒桌，摆在那上面的一些酒杯和摆设叮呤咣啷碰撞着掉了下来，克拉克也没心思去计算这相当于他几个月的工资，他把布鲁斯的手按在两侧，压开他的双腿就又一鼓作气把阴茎捅了进去。

布鲁斯的头因这又深又猛的插入突地往后仰，后脑勺也登时撞上了玻璃。可惜这次克拉克已经不留有任何心软的成分了，他配合着车的高度半蹲着，性器却准确无误地往敏感嫩肉之中勇猛挺进。车子好像为了避开剧院特地选了另一条路，克拉克在车身稍稍颠簸了那么一下时才意识到这个，不过这也不重要了，他完全有本事把布鲁斯操到连“停车”都说不出，只要车子一直开，他就有的是时间在这儿把这个又犟又嘴硬的男人干到求饶。

开低的空调并未起到任何降温的作用，两个人被衣物包裹之下的皮肤都沁出了薄汗，布鲁斯早就被撞得气息都乱了，他泛泪的眼里全是煽情的迷茫，手指被生动的快感诱惑着、在真皮沙发上留下了数道杂乱的抓痕。可这也没能让克拉克停止欺负他，那不知餍足的氪星人用自己的重量死死压住布鲁斯，让他除了承受自己的操弄之外无处可逃，而转弯和刹车的方向变化更是为这交媾增添了些意外乐趣。布鲁斯的肉穴早就被凌虐得又软又红，道路上偶尔响起的鸣笛声似乎都没法盖过淫液被推挤而搅出的水声，布鲁斯现在没有一点闲暇来为自己的引火烧身感到懊悔了，对司机的那点负罪感也在蓬勃的性快感中没了踪影，痛觉听觉都不再作数，他只能任凭自己跟着克拉克抽插的节奏、在下身的酸胀感中打颤。

等克拉克加快了顶胯的速度终于交代在布鲁斯的嫩穴深处，这辆一直没停下过的加长礼宾就快绕完了今夜的第四圈，而那时几近散架的布鲁斯几乎要绝望地以为自己今天再也没法下车了。

“在哥谭住了这么几个月，从没发现原来只要环城游览几圈，就能发现它另一面的美。”他们一起窘迫地睡在侧排沙发上，克拉克把好一会儿都说不出话的布鲁斯抱稳在身上，又亲亲韦恩总裁终于还是塌乱了下来的头发。从复活到搬来哥谭的这段时间里，他都以为自己只是穿梭其中或是飘在上空的一个外人，直到今天，他才终于明白自己早就已经在无形之中默默融入：

“不过对我来说，你才是这座城市里最美的存在。”

布鲁斯对这发自肺腑的赞美给予的反应只是翻着眼睛，有气无力地轻轻蹬了蹬腿。

“哥谭人都他妈有什么毛病。”罗根把鼓鼓囊囊的大信封扔到桌上，又对着关上冰箱门的卡利班问道，“他睡了吗？”

“刚吃过药睡下了。”卡利班立刻被封口处掉落出来的几张大额纸币吸引了注意，他走过来，拎起信封的时候不免惊讶，“别告诉我你去打劫了，这么多钱……”

“当然只是代驾。”罗根翻了个白眼，让卡利班停止无谓的担心，他回忆起自己误打误撞看到的招聘启事和最后收到的、比约定多了三倍的佣金、仍不确定这到底是不是个错误，“要求简单，出手阔绰，雇主也不像我以前遇到过的中年醉汉跟我斤斤计较，可哥谭那帮有钱人都他妈的——”

“算啦，看在这么多钱的份上，”卡利班打断罗根的絮絮叨叨，这会儿没空去安抚罗根的暴躁，手上的这笔现金在他看来等同于无数的生活用品、食物及药，没问题的话，他还能为查尔斯购置几套新的被褥，“以后你或许可以考虑多去几趟哥谭……”

罗根听卡利班提起那座城市，脑袋又不免嗡了一声，他重重拍了两下后脑勺，想要把至今仍绵延在他耳旁的火辣呻吟清出去。尽管卡利班手里还捏着大把现金，不过罗根决定，无论如何，以后也绝对不会再去哥谭接活了。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年8月18日，以此记录。


End file.
